Ahuaaao
Ahuaaao 'is another Earth-like planet which neighbors its sister planet, Huayalo. Formation Ahuaaao was thought to have originated from a much larger celestial body, the same body in which Huayalo may have originated from. Unlike Earth's origin, there isn't any evidence of a planetary body collision, but a planetary body separation instead. The large initial body was thought to possess a multitude of glacial reserves on its surface, and, along with minimal ice comet showers during its separation, the body most likely originated the water found on Ahuaaao and Huayalo. After Kayuey's formation, Ahuaaao experienced a much more stable axial tilt and rotational orbit. Similarly, Ahuaaao acts as a "moon" to Huayalo, mutually stabilizing its axial tilt and orbit as well. Composition Atmosphere Compared to Huayalo, Ahuaaao has a much greater percentage of atmospheric O2. In fact, 45% of Huayalo's atmospheric content is comprised of oxygen. This allows the glaciers to increase at a significant rate not seen on any other Earth-like planet so far. Surface More than barely half of Ahuaaao's surface is comprised of glaciers that extend to miles-high heights; the giant northern glacier can maximally extend up to ''500 miles in height, while its southern counterpart barely reaches heights of 40 miles in height; this provides a perspective on how vertically expansive Ahuaaao can be. Ahuaaao also contains one large ocean sandwiched between the two glacial poles as well as multiple large islands and archipelagos scattered throughout the ocean. Most of these islands and archipelagos are completely barren with silicate-like dust; however, a large landmass containing a methane lake is shown to have a sort of "lifeform biome" on its surface. If the planet didn't have self-regulatory cooling atmospheric conditions, it is theorized that it would become a water planet with thrice its radius since 79.6% of its water is frozen up within the polar glaciers. Planetary Layers Ahuaaao's core layers and crust are thinner than those of Earth in terms of percentage. However, the former has a much thicker crust layer which helps keep the planet afloat in-case of a large glacial collapse. Life Origin It is unclear as to how life on Ahuaaao evolved, but similar theoretical proponents to the birth of Huayaloan life had also been theorized for Ahuaaaoan life as well. Very rich in water, it seems as if the primordial soup theory is most likely to explain the origin of life on Ahuaaao. Unlike Earth, life in Ahuaaao, both past and present, has not had any opportunities of evolving past micro and multi-cellular lifeforms due to two factors; the cyclical nature of extinction events and the surface limitations for which the life can rapidly evolve. Thus, life on the planet is in a constant state of a revised copy where previously-existing life dies off in extinction and similar lifeforms become the replacement. Another theory suggests that ancient life may be stored within Ahuaaao's looming glaciers, although there still doesn't exist any method to prove or disprove this. Methane-dependent organisms A large methane lake lies on Ahuaaao's largest body of land. The methane lake is responsible for hosting the necessary conditions for its multi-cellular life. Unlike life on Earth or Huayalo, methane is the main driver of life in Ahuaaao, allowing for the development of a "lifeform biome", where 50% of Ahuaaao's largest landmass is entirely covered with the life. However, once life becomes quite the common norm, then there is a greater risk for a breakup of a glacier shelf due to a methane greenhouse effect. The Future "Extinction Events" Every 20 to 30 million years, a major extinction event occurs on the planet, usually caused by a glacial breakup or collapse of some sort. Once the methane-based life becomes the general condition for the planet, a global warming effect ensues which increases risk of glacial collapse. For example, a 5-mile tall glacial ice pack can create a wave of three miles in height (which can reach over 2000 miles) when it collides with the oceans. In extreme cases, an entire 500-mile high column of the northern glaciers might collapse and can produce enough tidal force to wash over the planet '''six times. Barring this extreme circumstance, it is estimated that the next major mass extinction event will occur in the year of 1178, 15 years after Vlad established Hokiji. Atmosphere It is unknown to the extent in which the atmosphere of Ahuaaao will change. Repeated extinction events might actually cause a faster rate of atmospheric deterioration than on Earth or Huayalo, since pressures coming from giant glacial break-ups could be significant enough to push ozone much higher through the atmospheric layers. Ozone is quite important for Ahuaaao's life, and if significantly depleted by the Sun, many processes on Huayalo will cease to exist and the planet might turn into an ice world. Surface Ahuaaao is still expected to have its signature humongous glaciers after hundreds of millions of years. The water and landmass distribution will likely be drastically different in years to come; Ahuaaao's water levels are far less stable than those of Huayalo. Celestial Ahuaaao will not bear any significant changes to its orbital period, orbital trajectory, or axial period. In about 2.3 billion years, Ahuaaao and Huayalo will become so close in distance that a mass collision between the two might happen. In another billion years, although this is highly disputed, the Sun will most likely absorb the combined mass of Huayalo and Ahuaaao into its surface. Other than those changes, there will not be any foreseeable changes for Ahuaaao in relation to its celestial neighbors. Trivia * Ahuaaao most resembles a mixture between Earth and its once "snowball" phase. Category:Planets